


Life and Love Are the Same

by Gryffindancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, Logan is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy watches Logan with their baby, and muses on his role as a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Love Are the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the one-shot I promised you all. 
> 
> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm still putting the finishing touches on that one. My muse has been jumping all over the place recently, but I have a lot of new chapters of things that are close to being finished.
> 
> This is not set in the same universe, per say, as my _I Should Ink My Skin With Your Name_ pairing of Darcy and Logan. So this is not a continuation of their storylines in that work -- it's very important to me that Darcy and Logan's future in _Ink My Skin_ is non-descript in the end.
> 
> But here is a little bit of non-related fluffy fluffy fluff just for reasons:) Enjoy.
> 
> The title is from Stevie Wonder's _Isn't She Lovely._

Darcy loved watching Logan with their little girl. 

Despite his outward appearances, he was a natural father, and incredibly gentle with his little princess. He had assured her when they heard their daughter's pitiful cries through the baby monitor, that he would take care of it unless the baby was hungry.

When Darcy first realized the extreme nausea she was having every day, paired with the lack of her period meant she was probably pregnant, she had been scared. She knew a little about Logan's past, and the demons that haunted him, so she figured he might cut and run the minute she told him. A thought that nearly broke her heart in two -- one half for the thought of raising a kid alone, and the other for the thought of losing the gruff and surly love of her life.

She put it off for as long as she could, but eventually, after his fifth consecutive morning of waking to the sounds of her throwing up in the bathroom, Logan got suspicious of her lingering "stomach bug," and practically forced her to go to the doctor.

The doctor, of course, only confirmed what she already knew.

But the second she finally told him was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. His eyes went misty and he wrapped her tightly in his arms, pressing his face into her hair. And she felt all of her worry disappear in that moment. 

He went out the very same day and bought a car seat, despite the fact that they lived in the city and neither of them owned a car.

Darcy watched him now, as he finished changing her diaper and redid the snaps on her cotton onesie. Their little girl slept through the whole thing.

He lifted her carefully, making sure to keep a large hand under her tiny head, and he shifted her to lay against his chest. When she started to snuffle and sleepily open one eye, he fell into a natural sway and bounce which easily calmed her back to sleep.

Part of it was his almost magical skill at fatherhood, but the other part was their baby's natural tendency to be a total daddy's girl. Even when she was pregnant, if the baby was kicking incessantly and wouldn't let Darcy sleep, Logan could get her to stop kicking in a heartbeat. All he had to do was lay a calloused hand on Darcy's swollen belly, and murmur soft pleas against her skin to their daughter to calm down and let her mommy rest. And magically, the kicking would taper off.

Something that Darcy fully appreciated until he started getting a little too smug about his baby-whisperer skills. But it would usually only take him giving her a foot massage to make up for it and make her feel better.

Darcy was incredibly glad that they lived in Stark Tower when it came time for her to deliver. To start with, Jarvis got her attention when her vitals changed just enough to be of concern, alerting her to the fact that the discomfort she was feeling was the beginning of labor and not just really bad indigestion as she had originally thought. Jarvis got Logan's attention in the middle of training to let him know that Darcy was in labor, and he rushed up to their apartment in a heartbeat.

She made him stop and take a shower though, because he smelled like a locker room in his sweat-drenched shirt, and it was making her nauseous. Besides, at that point she was still in the very early stages of labor -- they still had plenty of time.

As soon as he jumped out of the shower, he grabbed the bag she'd packed and helped her into the elevator to head down to the medical floor. Once she was all checked in and settled in her delivery room he calmed down a little, resorting to pacing impatiently between contractions.

_"Logan, babe, can you please stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor and-- arghhhh!" She groaned, her thought interrupted by another painful contraction. She hunched over, gritting her teeth against the pain._

_Logan crossed the room to hold her hand. An advantage to his adamantium-infused skeleton being that she could squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to without fear of hurting him at all._

_"It's okay, Darce. You're doing great." He reassured her._

_"Unghhhh, fabulous. You wanna take over for me?" She panted, as he stroked a hand up and down her back._

She leaned on his arm as she walked up and down the hallways of the medical wing, trying to coax their baby into appearing.

Seventeen hours of labor later, he sat behind her on the bed, supporting her back so she could lean against him as she pushed and brought their daughter into the world.

The second time she'd ever seen him cry was when held their little girl for the first time. The look on his face advertising how completely in love he was with the tiny human currently squalling in his arms. They'd named her Rose Marie -- but he'd started calling her "Rosie" almost immediately, and the nickname stuck.

Now, Darcy saw him start to slow his sway-and-bounce until he could gently lay Rosie in her crib. 

He stared at her for a minute longer before turning to quietly leave the room. He stopped when he saw Darcy spying on him from the doorway, and shook his head slightly.

"You should be asleep, Darce. She kept you up all last night, too." He said, wrapping his arms around the other love of his life.

"It's okay." She assured him, returning his embrace, "I like watching you with her. You're so good at it."

He rested his chin on the top of her head, "Well I'm pretty much the luckiest sonofabitch in the world. I've got the two very best ladies in my life."

Darcy hummed in contentment, "Yes, you do," she agreed. "But we're both incredibly lucky to have you, too."

He pulled back to look at her, "I love you, Darce." 

Darcy yawned wide before answering, "I love you too."

"Okay, I'm taking you to bed." He said, gently leading her out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"Ooh, dirty." She smiled sleepily.

"Uh huh, maybe tomorrow. You need sleep." He pulled the covers back for her to climb into bed.

Darcy was about to protest when she yawned again, "Yeah, okay, maybe." She settled down under the duvet beside him, and snuggled into his side.

"Goodnight, Darce." Logan whispered into her hair, and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Mhmmm." Darcy replied, already half in dreamland. 

She fell asleep to happy thoughts about her wonderful little family.


End file.
